Death Note no dia a dia
by Alicce13
Summary: Sempre quis saber o que Light,L,Misa,Near,Matt e Mello fazem quando não estam no caso Kira? Então essa fic é pra você!
1. Capítulo 1: Introdução

Capitulo 1: Introdução

Alicce: Antes de mais nada, quero dizer que eu sou sim, brasileira, mas escrevi minhas fics anteriores em inglês por que tava praticando inglês, mas essa aqui me deu vontade de escrever em português. E sim, é a minha primeira fic de Death Note, eu virei viciada em Death Note mais do que eu era viciada em Yu-Gi-Oh,vi os 37 eps em 1 semana e meia (tempo sobrando...), e ontem, quando estava na escola, tive essa idéia de fic. E já que hoje eu matei aula (péssimo exemplo) , vou escrever pra vocês. Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter...

Yami: Isso significa que estamos dispensados?

Bakura: Agora que você gosta mais de Death Note, pode escolher outros escravos...

Alicce: Vocês não são meus escravos.

Bakura: Claro que não... Apenas não podemos sair, não nos alimentamos, não temos liberdade de expressão , trabalhamos pra você e não recebemos salário.

Alicce: Você fica lindo quando é irônico, sabia?- e puxa Bakura para perto dela e dá um beijo de língua nele. – Eu sempre quis fazer ISSO. Isso marca o fim do nosso namoro. Agora eu sou de outro personagem e...

Bakura: O.O

Alicce: Bakura... Você tá aí?

Bakura: SUA DESGRAÇADA! VOCÊ SABE QUE MEU CORAÇÃO É DA JOLINE (Minha alter-ego)! COMO EU VOU ME EXPLICAR PARA ELA AGORA?

Joline: Eu te odeio, e não tenho nada com você, seu filho da - um chinelo bate na sua boca -. Ai! Quem foi? Quem foi o maldito que tacou essa p – é acertada por outro chinelo – MALDIÇÃO!

Alicce: Olha o palavreado, essa fic é K+!

*batida na porta*Voz: Com licença, aqui é a casa da Alicce? Rua da Desgraça, 666, Bairro Alma Penada?

Yami: Que endereço você tem ,hein?

Alicce: (ignora o comentário) Pode entrar, Light Yagami!

*a porta se abre e Light aparece.*

Light: Oi, meu nome é...

Alicce: Light Yagami,17 anos, filho de Soichiro Yagami, chefe da polícia, e Sachiko Yagami, dona de casa, e irmão de Sayu Yagami, 14 anos. Nasceu em 28.02.1991. Prazer em te conhecer.

Light e os outros: O.O

Alicce: O que foi? Estão espantados com o que eu sei sobre ele? Eu já assisti os 37 episódios e já li os 13 mangás. Eu sei tudo sobre Death Note. Sei até o nome verdadeiro do L.

Light: Sabe? Qual é?

Alicce: Infeliz, você acha que eu vou dar o nome do meu amor para uma pessoa que pode matá-lo? Nem a pau, Kira! Ou deveria dizer... I'm a gay?

Light: DESGRAÇA, EU ODEIO ESSE SOBRENOME! NINGUÉM GOSTA DE MIM! BUÁÁÁÁ!

Alicce: EMO!

Misa: Lightzinho, não fica assim! Misa te ama!

Light: Se mata,Misa.

Misa: Se é o que Light-chan quer... * pega o Death Note e começa a escrever seu nome*

Voz que só Misa e Light ouvem: Não, Misa! Não faça isso!

Misa: Hã?

Light: Maldição...

*a caneta começa a voar*

Joline: Que (censurado) é essa?

Alicce: É a Rem ou o Ryuk?

Light: Quem você acha que é? Quem que ama a Misa?

Alicce: Rem!

Light: Exato.

Alicce: Misa e Light, me dêem um pedaço dos seus Death Notes para eu ver os Shinigamis.

*Misa e Light dão o caderno, Alicce pega eles e vê dois monstros*

Ryuk: Bu

Rem: o.o

Alicce: Boa tentativa, Ryuk, mas eu já vi muito tua cara feia.

Rem: Toma!

Alicce:Bem tem certas coisas que eu sempre quis dizer pros dois: Rem, eu achei o seu sacrifício pela Misa muito nobre. Você morreu para salvá-la. Mas também... _**(SPOILER: SE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO VIU O EPISÓDIO 25 DE DEATH NOTE PULE PARA O FINAL DO SPOILER!)**_

DO SUA DESGRAÇADA, FILHA DA (censurado), TINHA QUE MATAR O L? TE ODEIO POR ISSO, QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ PRA (censurado)!

Rem: Mas eu só fiz isso por que...

Alicce: Eu sei que foi Light que fez você matar ele, mas você podia ter negado!

**_(O SPOILER ACABA AQUI)_**

Rem vai prum canto e chora sozinha.

Alicce: Agora, você, Ryuk... Eu te acho foda, te adoro, acho você muito engraçado, principalmente seu vício de maçãs, você pentelhando o Light é muito engraçado, choro de rir toda vez que vejo sua dancinha da maçã, mas...

_**(SPOILER: SE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO VIU O EPISÓDIO 37 DE DEATH NOTE PULE PARA O FINAL DO SPOILER!)**_

Alicce: SEU VIADO DESGRAÇADO, POR QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE MATAR O LIGHT?

Ryuk:Você sabia que essa hora ia chegar...

Alicce: MAS SEU CORNO, VOCE PODIA TER DEIXADO O MERDA DO MATSUDA MATAR ELE, EU JÁ NÃO GOSTAVA DELE, MAS TE ADORAVA, AGORA NÃO TE ADORO MAIS!

Matsuda:Hã?

Alicce: Vaza, Matsuda, tu não vai ficar na minha fic não.

Matusada: Buá – e vai embora.

_**(O SPOILER ACABA AQUI)**_

Ryuk vai pro mesmo canto que a Rem e começa a chorar também.

Alicce: Espera, cadê ele?

Light: Ele quem?

Alicce: O amor da minha vida!

Light: Mello?

Alicce: Não.

Light: Near?

Alicce: Não.

Light: Matt?

Alicce: Não.

Light: Mikami?

Alicce: NÃO!

Light:Eu?

Alicce: NEM F(censurado), DESGRAÇA!

Light: ENTÃO QUEM É, INFERNO?

Alicce: VOCE SABE MUITO BEM QUEM É, DESGRAÇADO!

Light; Talvez eu saiba...

Alicce: Infeliz, traz ele aqui A-GO-RA, senão...

Light: Senão o quê?

Alicce: Senão Kira vai ser um coelhinho fofo comparado ao que eu vou ser para você!

Light(com medo): M-m-mas é-é-é claro-ro-ro que-e-e e-eu se-se-sei que-e-e-em é-é-é! Vem cá, amigão!

*um monte de fumaça e aparece alguém *

Alicce: L! *se joga em cima dele* MEU RYUUZAKI! MEU RYUUGA! MEU DETETIVE! TE AMO! TE AMO!

L: O.O

Alicce: Permita-me que eu me apresente: Sou Alicce13, tenho 13 anos, sou uma otaka, odeio estudar, adoro meus amigos, amo chocolate, pirulito,qualquer doce, anime e VOCÊ!

L: Prazer em te conhecer,Alicce. Eu sou...

Alicce: L Lawliet/Ryuuzaki/Hideki Ryuuga, 25 anos, filho adotivo de Quilish Wammy, aka Watari. Nasceu em 31.10. em te conhecer.

L: O.O

Light:Ela faz isso com todos e... MAS O QUE QUE É AQUILO ALI? – aponta para o canto onde Rem e Ryuk estão. Alicce, Misa e L se viram e vêem algo que eles poderiam viver mais 100 anos sem ver: Rem e Ryuk se beijando.

Alicce, L Light e Misa: O.O

De repente, eles começam a se agarrar

Alicce, L Light e Misa: O.O"

O clima vai ficando quente e...

Alicce,Light e Misa: Ryuk! Rem! O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

Ryuk: Amor shinigami.

Rem: Vocês acham que só os humanos tem desejos sexuais?

Alicce, L Light e Misa: O.O"'

L: Shinigamis são tão... interessantes...


	2. Capítulo 2: Escola parte 1

Alicce: Desculpa a demora para postar, é que eu viajei no feriadão da indepência e tô meio atrapalhada com os deveres, mas hoje eu arrumei tempo pra postar aqui.

Obs: Eu mudei a fic de K+ (é, era k+) para T por que eu to com um monte de ideia, e eu não poderia colocar numa fic k+... Bem, é isso, espero que gostem da fic!

* * *

Prévia da História: Light, L, Misa, Mello, Near e Matt resolvem o caso Kira, descobrem um culpado que NÃO é o Light nem a Misa (não me pergunte como) e o L faz inventa uma "máquina do tempo" , resolve testar e faz todo mundo ficar com 15 anos. Ele se mudam para o Brasil com o Watari como se fossem filhos dele.

Capítulo 2: Escola (parte 1)

Light: Ótimo. 15 anos, DE NOVO na escola, numa cidade nova, num PAÍS novo com vocês cinco, minha sina: a retardada – aponta para a Misa - , o anti-social – aponta para o L - , o chocólatra – aponta para o Mello -, o viciado em Playstation– aponta para o Matt – e o viciado em brinquedinho – aponta para o Near -. Minha vida não poderia ficar melhor!

Near: Você se esqueceu de um, Light

Light: Watari?

Mello: Não, você, seu idiota! O psicopata serial kira!

Light: QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE DIZER QUE EU NÃO SOU O KIRA?

Mello: Você pode não ser o Kira AGORA, mas já foi.

Light: (suspiro)

Watari (do banco da frente do carro) : Vocês não vão parar de fazer barulho? Olha, já estamos na rua da escola.

L gruda sua cara no vidro e começa a olhar pra fora com um sorrisão no rosto

L: Então... assim... que é... uma escola?

Light: Você nunca viu uma,L?

L: Eu nunca saí de casa...

Light: E como você estudou e virou um gênio?

L: Estudei em casa, sempre com um tutor, um diferente a cada dia. Eram 31,um para cada dia do mês...

Misa: Por que um diferente a cada dia?

L: Para que eles não se lembrarem muito do meu rosto, apesar de eu usar uma máscara...

Light e Misa: -_-

Watari: Já chegamos.

Todos saem do carro e Watari dá tchauzinho.

Garota: Oi, gatão, de repente ficou mais quente, será que é porque você chegou?

Mello: E aí, gatinha, tá afim de sair depois da escola?

Garota: Sai de perto de mim, seu biba! Eu tô falando é com ele – aponta pro Light-.

Near: Toma!

Light: Eu?

Garota: Você mesmo. Prazer, meu nome é Stefany. Quer tomar um sorvete depois da aula?

Light: Prazer, meu nome é Light e...

Stefany: _Light, Light of my life..._

Light: … eu já tenho namorada.

Stefany: O QUÊ?

Misa: É isso mesmo! Eu, Misa Amane, sou a namorada do Light-_chan_!

Stefany: _Chan_?O que que é isso?

Misa: Ops! Esqueci que não estou mais no Japão. _Chan _é como... (Light põe a mão na boca da Misa)

Light: Ela não precisa responder. – O sinal da escola bate- Vamos, pessoal!

Mello: Se você ainda quiser tomar sorvete...

Stefany: Vaza, seu travesti.

Mello (ficou puto): TRAVESTI É TEU PAI! – e sai andando em direção aos outros –

L: Qual é a nossa sala?

Matt: O papel tá comigo. Deixa eu ver... Sala 16. Logo ali – aponta pra uma sala com o número 16 na porta –

L: A gente tá atrasado!

Light: L, quando você descobrir o que REALMENTE a escola é, você vai querer chegar atrasado todo dia.

L: Ela é tão chata assim?

Light: Pra você ter noção... – Light começou mas não teve tempo determinar, pois eles já estavam entrando na sala –

L: Com licença... – abrindo lentamente a porta -

Mello: Com licença é o cacete! –E chuta a porta quase arrombando ela e faz posinha – Mello tá na área.

A professora e os alunos: O_o

Light e os outros: -_-

Near: Obrigado PR anunciar a todos nossa chegada, Mello.

Mello: Fica quietinho, o seu... albino!

Near: Voce sabe que eu tenho pouca melanina!

Mello: Mais um motivo pra eu te zoar!

Matt: Parem vocês dois! Já causaram muita confusão!

L (sussurando): Light-kun... estou com medo... todas estas pessoas... olhando para mim...

Light: Calma, L. Vai ficar tudo bem. Me dá a sua mão. – segura a mão do L – Pronto, agora você não está sozinho.

L: Mas é exatamente sozinho o que eu quero ficar!

Light: Aff... Você é tão difícil!

Professora : Vejo que voc~es são alunos novos. Poderiam começar falando seus nomes para a classe, por favor?

Light: Meu nome é Light

Mello (comendo um pedaço de chocolate): Meu nome é Mello

Near (mexendo no cabelo): Meu nome é Near

Matt (Com seu Playstation na mão): Meu nome é Matt

Misa(agarrada no Light): Meu nome é Misa

Professora: E qual é o seu nome, rapazinho – aponta pro L –

L (no tom de voz mais baixo que vocês possam imaginar):_ Meu nome é Ryuuzaki._

Professora: O quê? Eu não consegui ouvir.

L( um pouco mais alto: Meu nome é Ryuuzaki.

Professora: Eu não ouvi...

Light: O nome dele é Ryuuzaki, professora. É que ele é bem tímido.

Professora: Bem, prazer em conhecer todos você sentar ali, naquelas cadeiras atrás da Luiza – aponta para uma garota morena -

Mello: EU, SENTAR PERTO DESSE ALBINO? NEM A PAU! Exijo, no mínimo, 10 cadeiras de distância.

Misa: E eu quero sentar perto do meu Light.

Professora ( suspirando): Okay, vamos dar um jeito...

Acabou ficando Light, Misa e L no meio (o que L não gostou nem um pouquinho), Mello e Matt em uma extremidade da sala e Near sozinho no outro lado.

Professora: Agora, vamos abrir nossos livros de História na página 20, e continuar falando dos presidentes do Brasil. Agora, vamos falar de Fernando Collor de Mello.

Mello, que estava limpando a sua arma e comendo chocolate, deixou a arma e o chocolate caírem no chão e a arma atirou uma bala que perfurou a parede. Todos olharam para ele, que estava com uma cara de babaca, até que finalmente falou: Fernando... Collor... – e um sorriso se abriu na sua boca - de MELLO? Fale mais sobre esse cara...

Professora (com medo): Bem... Ele foi um presidente do Brasil que abriu o mercado nacional às importações e iniciou de um programa nacional de desestatização. Seu governo, que no início teve uma boa aceitação, acabou por aprofundar a recessão econômica, corroborada pela extinção, em 1990, de mais de 920 mil postos de trabalho e uma inflação na casa dos 1200% ao ano; junto a isso, denúncias de corrupção política envolvendo o tesoureiro de Collor, Paulo César Farias, feitas por Pedro Collor de Mello, irmão de Fernando Collor, culminaram com um processo de impugnação de mandato. O processo, antes de aprovado, fez com que o Presidente renunciasse ao cargo em 2 de outubro de 1992, deixando-o para seu vice Itamar Franco. Entretanto, Collor ficou inelegível durante os próximos 8 anos.

Todos: O_o

Mello: Isso tudo que a senhora falou... eu só quero saber UMA coisa... esse cara foi um bom ou mal presidente?

Professora: Bem, em geral ele foi um mal presidente, sim.

Mello abaixou a cabeça e ficou assim por uns 5 minutos, todos olhando para ele. Quando Matt ia ver se estava tudo bem com ele, ele acordou de repente, pegou a arma e deu um tiro pro alto, gritando: MAS QUE MERDA! UM MELLO NA HISTÓRIA E ELE NÃO HONRA O NOME! ISSO É UMA PUTA FALTA DE SACANAGEM!

Todos: O_o

Matt: Calminha, Melllo, inspira... expira... ta tudo bem calminha...

Mello: Valeu, cara, to mais calmo agora.

Near: Cabeça- quente...

Mello: DO QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU? VEM CÁ, SEU ALBINO, QUE EU VOU TE ARREBENTAR!

Near: Pode vir, Louro Burro!

Mello: Se eu sou burro, então com o é que eu fui pra (Matt põe a mão na boca do Mello)

Matt: Não fala que a gente veio da Whammy's House! (e percebe a burrada que fez e bota a mão na sua própia boca)

Garoto: Whammy's House? O que que é isso?

Near: Obrigado, Matt.

Mello: VOCE ACHA QUE EU ME ESQUECI DE VOCÊ? EU VOU ACABAR COM SUA RAÇA DE ALBINOS DO MAL, SEU (censurado).

Near: É quem chama! Pode vir!

Alunos: Briga! Briga! Briga!

Professora (suspiro): Esse vai ser um looongo ano...

* * *

O texto do Fernando Collor de Mello eu tirei da Wikipedia.

Bem, o que vocês acharam? Amaram? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem que eu ecreva mais? Querem que eu pare? Comentem!


	3. Capítulo 3: Escola parte 2

Alicce: Oie, antes de mais nada, quero me desculpar pela demora pra postar, é que tá no final do ano e tenho que estudar MUITO pra passar de ano, to pendurada em 3 matérias... Mas, voltando a história, já vou avisando, a partir da qui vai ficar muito OOC pra todo mundo!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Escola (parte 2)

Depois da pancadaria rolar solta...

Mello: Acabei com tua raça, seu albino!

Near: Posso ter perdido, mas ganho em inteligência

Mello: Como é que é?

Near: É isso aí mesmo! Por acaso você sabe a raiz quadrada de_ Pi_?

Mello: Bem...er...hum... infinito?

Near: Santa burrice, claro que não! A resposta é 1,772453851...

Mello: Chega, chega, já enendi!Mas aposto que você não sabe esta: Por que o boi baba?

Near: E eu vou m preocupar com coisas tão fúteis como essa? Mas por que o boi baba?

Mello: Por que ele não sabe cuspir! Te peguei!

Near:Realmente, seu cérebro só armazena coisas idiotas mesmo, como eu suspeitava.

Mello: VOU TE MOSTRAR A INFORMAÇÃO IDIOTA, SEU BABACA!- e já ia pra cima do Near de novo quando o sinal do recreio bateu- Se salvou por pouco...

Near: Nossa, como eu estou aliviado...

Matt: Já chega, Near.

Near: Agora que eu ia acabar com ele...

Do outro lado da sala, mais precisamente, no meio...

L: Ei Light-kun,Misa, posso, sei lá, passar o recreio com vocês?

Light: Claro, L. Vamos conhecer a escola!

Misa: Oba! O trio marailha!

Light: (suspiro)

L: Então, vamos!

Enquanto isso...

Garoto:Ei, você é o Mello, não é? Você é novo na escola, não é?

Mello: Que que você quer?

Garoto:Calma,garoto, a gente só quer conversar!

Mello: Vou repetir: O que vocês querem?

Garoto: O lance é o seguinte: Eu sou o Iago , e aqueles ali são o Hugo, o João e o Marcão. A gente é, tipo,os valentões dessa escola. A gente ouviu falar de você e queremos saber se você que entra pro nosso grupo.

Mello: O que você fazem?

João: A gente bate nos nerds...

Hugo:...rouba o lanche deles...

Marcão:... e assusta as criancinhas.

Mello: Podem me ajudar a acabar com um certo garotinho?

Iago: Claro!

Mello: Tô dentro!

Matt: Mello... toma cuidado...você nem conhece esses caras...

Mello: Não se preocupa, Matt. Eu tenho tudo sobre controle. A gente se vê – e sai andando com o grupo-

Matt: Mello...

Garoto:Ei, você, garoto!

Matt:- olha prum lado e pro outro- Eu?

Garoto: é, você, quer jogar Guitar Hero?

Matt: Guitar Hero?

Garoto: Você não conhece? Vem comigo, eu vou te mostrar.

Matt: Tá bom. A propósito, meu nome é Matt.

Garoto: O meu é ?

Matt: Vamos!

Enquanto isso...

Light (ofegante): Quantos andares essa escola tem? Já subimos um monte de esacadas e parece que não tem fim!

L: Já subimos 118 degraus, para ser mais exato.

Misa: O_o

Light: Você contou?

L: Não pude evitar.

Cara alto e de jaleco: Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Light: A gente tava conhecendo a escola, a gente é novo aqui e...

Cara: Não interessa. Ninguém pode ficar aqui em cima no intervalo.

Light: Então porque perguntou?

Cara: Tá muito abusadinho, hein. Você sabe quem eu sou?

L: Não...

Cara: E eu te perguntei alguma coisa?

L (sussurrando): Desculpa...

Light: Opa! Ninguém mexe com eu melhor amigo e sai numa boa – abre a mochila e pega o Death Note – Misa, qual é o nome dele?

L: Light-kun... O que o caderno está fazendo com você?

Misa: O nome dele é... –olha para ele- Alex dos Santos

Alex: Como essa garota descobriu meu nome?

Light: Alex dos Santos, não é? Bom – começa a escrever no caderno- A...lex...dos...San..to...

L: Light-kun, para! – pega o caderno, arranca a folha e rasga- Já chega!

Light: Ryuuzaki! Por que você fez isso?

L: Não precisa matar esse cara!

Alex: Matar...?

Light: Mas...

L: Light-kun, vamos evitar confusão, tá legal?-se vira para o Alex- A gente já tá indo, tá? Prazer em te conhecer, seu Alex!- e foi empurrando Light para a escada –

Misa: Light-chan! Me espera!

Alex: O_O

L: Light-kun, nós temos muito o que conversar quando chegarmos em casa. E a com a senhorita também, Misa Amane.

Misa: Eu?

Light: Não, minha avó.

Misa: Sua avó se chama Misa também? E o que o Ryuuzaki iria querer falar com ela?

Light: Aff...

L: Light Yagami, o que o caderno estava fazendo com você?

Light: Bem, é que...

Stefany(gritando): É ele,garotas!

Um monte de garotas: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Light: Hâ?- um monte de garotas abraça ele-

Garota: Light, você é tão lindo, quer ficar comigo?

Garota 2: Ele vai ficar comigo!

Garota 3: Não, ele vai ficar comigo!

Stefany: Sinto muito garotas, mas ele já tem dona.

Misa: Isso mesmo. Eu, Misa Amane, namorada do Light.

Garota 4: Vai sonhando!

Misa: Mas é verdade! Conta pra elas Light-chan!

Light: -pensando- _É melhor eu falar que sim, pra essas garotas pararem de me assediar. _- É verdade. Ela é minha namorada.

Garotas: O quê?

Misa: -põe a língua pra fora- Eu disse, eu disse!

Enquanto isso...

Near: Eu tenho que aprender a lutar...aquele desgraçado do Mello acabou comigo...- Olha no relógio- Ainda faltam 15 minutos de intervalo, o que eu vou fazer nesse tempo to... - olha pro playground onde as crianças brincam- do? Acho que eu tive uma idéia... e vai andando em direção ao parquinho- Oi, crianças, posso brincar com vocês?

Garotinho: Quem é você?

Near: Eu sou Near.

Garotinha: E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Near: É que eu gosto de brinquedos... posso brincar com voces?

Garotinho 2 : Sai daqui, você é muito grande!

Garotinha 2: É, vai fazer alguma coisa da sua idade!

Garotinho 3 :Você já é muito grande pra brincar!

Garotinha 3: É, vai embora!

Near: Ninguém gosta de mim... eu sou incompreendido... buááá... vou virar emo...

Enquanto isso...

L: Light-kun é tão popular com as garotas... queria tanto ser como ele...

Iago: Ei, é aquele cara ali?

Marcão: Acho que é. O que foi que o Mello disse?

_Flashback_

_Mello: É um garoto branco de camisa roupa branca e cabelo branco_

_Fim de flashback_

Hugo: Blusa branca, pele branca e mais alguma coisa que eu não lembro.

João: Deve ser ele !

L: (suspiro)Mas eu sou tão tímido...nem consigo falar direito perto de uma garota...

Iago: Ei, você!

L: Eu?- se vira e leva um soco-

Light: Ryuuzaki!

L: Por que você me bateu? – leva um tapa-

Hugo: São ordens do nosso chefe Mello.

L: Mello? Por que ele mandaria bater em mim? _Eles devem ter me confundido com o Near., _ele pensou_._Escuta, vocês estão me confundindo com alguém! Não sou eu quem vocês estão procurando!

João: Conta outra! – e estava prestes a bater nele de novo quando teve um ataque cardíaco- Ahhhhh! Me ajudem! Socorro!

Hugo: O que está acontecen...- sente aquele seu coração parar – Socorro! Ahhhhhhhhh!

Marcão:Hugo! O que Fo...- sente o mesmo que seus amigos- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Me ajudem!

L: O quê...? Light!- se vira para seu amigo, que está com o Death Note nas mãos e com cólera nos olhos- Light, o quê...?

Light: Qual o nome do último, Misa?

Misa: Deixe me ver... Iago de Souza.

Light: -escrevendo- Iago de Souza!

L: Light...

Iago: O que está acontecendo? Pessoal! O que fo... – preciso falar o que aconteceu?- Ahhhhhhhhh! Socorro, Me ajudem!

Mello (surge do nada): Pessoal! O que tá acontecendo?

* * *

Alicce:acredito que consegui escrever tanto em UMA tarde! Bem, vou avisando que talvez demore um pouco pra eu postar de novo, mas vou postar o + rapido possível. Bjs!


	4. Capítulo 4: Escola parte 3

Alicce: Desculpa MESMO pela demora, é que eu tive ue estudar muito pra passar de ano, felizmente eu consegui, mais fiquei mto tempo sem escrever. Oba + reviews! Amanhã eu respondo elas, agora eu tô co muito sono e minha mãe tá me chamando pra dormir, então, boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Escola (parte 3)

Light: Mello, é bom você ter um bom, aliais um ÓTIMO motivo pra tudo isso, o vão acontecer coisas ruins com você,– pega a caneta o caderno - Mihael Keelh.

Mello: Peraí, desde quando você tá com o caderno? Eu achei que a gente tinha queimado essa merda!

Light: Aquele que vocês queimaram era falso, o verdaeiro ficou comigo o tempo todo, enganei vocês direitinho, eu sou e sempre fui Kira, o Deus do Novo Mundo! Mwahahaha!

Mello: VÁ PRO INFERNO SEU DEMÔNIO ASSASINO!

Light: Então é assim, não é? Tá bom você pediu por isso!- começa a escrever – Mi...ha...el ... Ke...

L: Não, Light! Não...Não...Não...

Light: Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki,acorda, tá na hora da escola, acorda!

L: Light? Cadê o Mello? Você matou ele?

Light: Hã?Do que você tá falando? Todo mundo já acordou, só falta você!Eu vim te acordar,e você tava falando meu nome, e não, não, não... Você tava tendo um pesadelo?

L:Foi um sonho?Então você não tá com o Death Note nem matou o Mello e uns caras?E a Misa não tem os olhos de Shinigami?

Light: o.O

L:Pela sua cara, eu acho que isso é um não.

Light: O que você comeu ontem antes de dormir, Ryuuzaki?

L: Bem, depois da janta, eu comi uma caixa de bombom e 3 copos de Nescau e chupei 2 pirulitos e comi 5 barras de cereal e ...

Light: Já entendi! Você comeu demais antes de dormir e teve um pesadelo. Só isso.

L: Ah tá. Só pra me certificar, você não é Kira, é?

Light: -death glare-

L: Okay, okay. Entendi.

Misa: -cantarolando- La La La La La Laaaaaaaaaah! – se assusta e quase deixa toalha que está enrolada cair – SEUS TARADOS! O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

Light: Calma, Misa. Eu só vim acordar o Ryuuzaki!

Misa: SEI! E APROVEITARAM PRA ME VER, NÃO É?

L: Amane-san, nos desculpe por interrompê-la, nós já estamos nos retirando – levanta e puxa o Light – Vamos, Light-kun.

Misa: Até que o Ryuuzaki é educado, se ele não fosse tão tarado...

20 Minutos Depois...

Watari: Prontos para escola, _crianças_?

Mello: Criança é a tua mãe.

Near: Nossa, vejo que alguém acordou de mau humor hoje...

Mello: Vai se ferrar, Near.

Near: Qual o motivo de tanto estresse logo de manhã?A gente ainda nem brigou...

Mello: O motivo é eu ter que aturar essa merda de escola de novo!-olha pro L- Valeu, Ryuuzaki!

L: -olha pro alto e ignora-

Near: Eu até tô achando legal. Nunca estudei fora da Whammy's house, a escola dev ser legal...

Mello: Ninguém te perguntou nada.- suspiro- pelo menos você me entende, não é, Matt – se vira para Matt,que está jogando um PSP-

Matt: Hã?

Near: Ai, essa doeu.

Mello: Mais uma vez, NINGUÉM TE PERGUNTOU NADA!

Watari: Dá pra vocês pararem de brigar? Vamos logo, vocês já estão atrasados!

Mello: ótimo, quanto menos tempo eu ficar naquela merda melhor.

Watari: Ai, Mello, eu não sei o que faço com você...

5 Horas depois...

Watari: E,aí como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

Mello: FOI F***! ESSA ESCOLA É O MÁXIMO!

Watari: Olha só! Pra quem estava reclamando tanto... o que ancontceu?

Mello:Tem muita mina gata, e uma delas me deu o telefone dela!

Watari: Nossa... que bom, né? E você, Near, como foi?

Near: Foi legal. A professora disse que eu sou o melhor aluno da classe.

Watari: Isso é ótimo! E você Light? Light?

Matt: Ele, L e Misa foram dormir. Estão muito cansados.

Watari: O que aconteceu?

Matt: Nada, além de se meterem numa briga e serem suspensos.

Watari: O QUÊ?

* * *

Desculap pelo capítulo tar curto e uma bosta,é que eu tive que escrever na maior pressa e com muito sono, prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor. Vou ver se posto ó próximo amnhã. (É, AGORA EU TO COM UMA FOLGA! YES!)Aliáis, amnhã é meu níver! Vou ver se dou um presente pra vcs tb e escrevo um novo capítulo amanhã! BJS!

PS: É, eu sei que a história tava bizarra, é que era um sonho, e meus sonhos são bizarros, então pensei que os do L tb fossem...


End file.
